


Biochemistry

by vtpia



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtpia/pseuds/vtpia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Outsider can prolong people's orgasms. Infinitely."<br/>Kink meme fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biochemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anon on the kink meme. Dedicated to everyone on the dishonored chat.

It was a rare occasion that Corvo was being the active part during sex. Though the word active was highly debatable as a description for lying on his back immobilized and being ridden by the whale god. It was usually Corvo who was the one being penetrated (only sometimes by parts which seemed nearly human and more often by tentacles, shadows or _something else_ that Corvo didn’t want to think about as long as it felt _so good_ ). He didn’t mind, but wondered. He had learned quickly that their intercourse was mostly for him, since the outsider didn’t seem to have any urges at all, nor did he seem to gain any physical pleasure. So the reason for the outsider’s taste for domination had to be just that, the royal protector figured, a show of possession and the desire to _own_.

The outsider tilted his head slightly and nodded in agreement.

The whale god had put quite an effort into the foreplay this time. Usually he wasn’t one for long teasing, preferring it quick, rough and overwhelming like a storm over the raging ocean (and Corvo enjoyed it, but there were _limits_ , as he didn’t like it all too much when he was limping the day after, pretending not to notice the questioning, amused or accusing stares of his comrades). This time however he had gone through _hours_ (days? months? There was no time in the Void) of sweet torture. It was an altogether indescribable experience, soft tongues licking each inch of his skin, bordering on worship, teeth adding a delicate mixture of pleasure and pain, hands caressing ant tracing every line and angle. And yet Corvo _knew_ the outsider wasn’t touching him, sitting comfortably on Corvo’s prick, rocking his hips in maddening slow, rolling motions and watching the royal protector with hungry eyes, burning in their intensity. His hands were at his own hips, and his mouth certainly nowhere near Corvo’s throat, so how could he feel his lips there?

Just like this, the being whispered as an invisible mouth sucked a red mark to Corvo’s throat, making him groan loudly again.

When the outsider _clenched_ around him Corvo wanted to scream but found he couldn’t. When non-existent fingers twitched a nipple he wanted to throw his head to the side and arch his back, but not a single muscle seemed to move. He lay there, motionless, helpless, and all he could do was take it, facing the outsider whose eyes were burning into his, looking into him, seeing his past, his present and all possible futures, every single thought he ever had and ever might have, his secrets, desires and longings, and it was more intimate and frightening than any physical contact could ever be. This was what _possession_ truly felt like.

You are mine, the outsider smiled.

When something slid into Corvo and pressed right into _that spot_ , he was lost. The climax washed over him, brutal in its intensity, his body locking up and tensing nearly painfully while tears ran down his face, a cry captured in his throat and stars exploding behind his eyes. A moment of pure ecstasy.

And the moment _didn’t stop_.

It was a climax without release, a peak without descent. His eyes went blind and all he could see was white, all attention concentrated on _feeling_. The tension in his body was rising until he was first trembling and then shaking with pleasure. Still unable to move he wanted to reach for the outsider, for the ground, anything solid to hold onto while he was flying. Every nerve was on fire, every single cell in his body, he swore he could _feel_ it, like fingers moving on every inch of his existence, his body and his soul, making him burn and explode until there was nothing left of him. And now, now Corvo was able to scream, and he did until his voice gave out. And still his body was on that glorious high until everything went black and nothing was left to feel at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To the outsider, humans were hardly more than machines made of flesh and bone. Their body functions were simple, predictable and easy to control, it would take him but a mere thought to stop their hearts, melt their lungs or turn their insides to the outside. The more delicate modifications proved to be more interesting though, like influencing hormone levels or neurotransmitters. The human brain was just as boring as the rest of their mortal bodies, their thoughts could easily be read from the pattern of the synaptic activity, their reactions predicted. Hardly any of them could capture the outsider’s interest, not even with all their sacrifices and prayers, begging him to fulfill their fleeting desires which were so very unimportant in the greater scheme of things. However, every now and then there would be a human who was _interesting_ , a human whose thoughts and decisions were unexpected even to a being such as the outsider who had known humans since their very first steps on this planet. These abnormities were a rare kind, though, only one of ten thousands at best. And one of them was lying sprawled out before him now.

Corvo was one of a kind. The outsider had noticed the lines of fate twisting and shaping a glorious destiny already long before the human’s birth, and he had anticipated the day when he could finally meet Corvo, open the telepathic centers of his mind to the energies of the void, brand the mortal shell with his mark (which was not exactly necessary, but the entity liked to show what was _his_ ) and watch the story unfold. And Corvo delivered so beautifully.

Even now with the child empress sitting on her throne, the rich and the powerful bowing before her and praising her reign, Corvo hadn’t stopped being _fascinating_. If possible, his appeal had even grown until the outsider found himself being pulled towards the mortal like a lost sailor to a siren’s call. A _very_ unusual situation for him, and the metaphor he himself had established for what he was experiencing made him frown in confusion. He did not gain physical pleasure from their meetings, but instead found it highly satisfactory to watch the human experience it. So the outsider made a point of delivering. Thoroughly.

Raising the level of dopamine in a human brain could cause the funniest of illusions. Stopping the electric activity in the motor neutrons could prohibit any movement. And then there was that small bulb in the basal forebrain, called the pleasure center, which collaborated with the limbic system to create the feeling at the peak of pleasure, called orgasm. It was easy enough to keep the synaptic activity at a maximum there, and the outsider could have done that infinitely, had Corvo not passed out. Which was kind of a disappointment.

The outsider made a mental note to test some of his more elaborate ideas of influencing the human’s brain later. Perhaps he could prolong the phase before Corvo’s brain shut down a little.


End file.
